Cadence
Cadence, who was known temporarily as Princess Cadence, is a DJ, a singer, dancer, and popular musical artist in Club Penguin. She first appeared in the Club Penguin Times when there was a tour about the Night Club. Her favorite phrase is, "It's time to dance!". She likes to call herself the "Dance Machine". She also owns a purple puffle named Lolz, who was first meetable during the Puffle Party 2011. Like other mascots, she waddles around Club Penguin Island giving out free backgrounds. She has also made the game Dance Contest during the Dance-A-Thon. She shows up in the game and asks what difficulty you want, you can click on her to get to expert mode. She is the only penguin, with the exception of Stompin' Bob, that can equip two hand items: her wristbands and her boombox/golden microphone. Cadence has also been known as a member of the Party Commitee. She has helped plan, and has appeared at, multiple Music Jams. In February 2012, Cadence revealed her love for fashion and clothes, in which she introduced the Fashion Show party at the Clothes Shop. She organized the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam with her friends Rocky and CeCe in July 2012. In February 2013, she was the party organizer for the Hollywood Party, and helped in filming Penguin High 3. On August 2013, during the Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam, she came as a mascot during the party, along with Brady and McKenzie, and received a new background and shirt. In July 2014, see brought a Music Cruise to the island and invited Cole Plante, Zendaya, Sabrina Carpenter, and Violetta to join the party. Personality Cadence is known to be a bit of a girly girl. She seems to act like an average teenager. She is a hip and cool penguin, and she uses slang and acronyms. She is also very friendly and usually becomes friends with penguins pretty easily. She has an extreme fashion sense and loves clothes. It is also known that she is obsessed with music. Her favorite activities are singing and dancing. Appearances Parties *Dance-A-Thon (first appearance) *Penguin Play Awards 2009 *Music Jam 2009 *Penguin Play Awards 2010 *Music Jam 2010 *Puffle Party 2011 *Music Jam 2011 *Fashion Show *Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam (also during construction) *Hollywood Party *Star Wars Takeover (sprite) *Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam *French 5th Year Celebration *Muppets World Tour (planned and mentioned) *Music Jam 2014 * Spanish 5th Year Anniversary Party * Russian 1st Year Anniversary Party * SoundStudio Party (sprite) Discography In 2012, Cadence began to produce music and collaborate with her friends, the Penguin Band, on tracks. This music has appeared all over the island, and sometimes, she will perform her work at parties. In real life, these songs could be purchased on iTunes and in other digital music stores. Appearing in Club Penguin: The Party Starts Now! *The Party Starts Now (2012) *Ghosts Just Wanna Dance (2012) *Cool In The Cold (2012) *Puffle Party (Gotta Have a Wingman) (2013) Other Singles *Party In My Iggy (2013) *Best Day Ever (2014) *A Very Merry Walrus (2014) *Puffle Shuffle (2014) *You Got This (2015) *Gonna Be Epic (2015) Appearances in the Club Penguin Shorts Cadence sings in The Party Starts Now where she's the DJ of the Night Club and rooftop, and dances with other penguins, along with some of the Club Penguin mascots. She appears again in Ghosts Just Wanna Dance, as a ghost, in which she dances with other ghosts. Cadence's other appearances was skating and singing in Cool In The Cold, and in Puffle Party (Gotta Have a Wingman), she parties with Stompin' Bob at the Plaza, and at the Puffle Hotel pool, with many other penguins. Cadence also appears in Club Penguin: Halloween Panic! saying "DJ Cadence in the haunted hou-ouse! Woooo woo!". Princess Cadence Cadence appears at the Star Wars Takeover as Star Wars' Princess Leia Organa. She calls herself Princess Cadence and is one of the main members of the Rebel Alliance. She sends a holographic message to the player saying that Club Penguin is her only hope. She then guides you throughout the party's quest, telling you what to do. Plush Toy Club Penguin released a plush toy for Cadence, which was in series 5. She is the fifth famous penguin that has a matching plush. One can buy the plush toy at Target, Wal-Mart, Smyths, Toys R Us and Zellers (Canada). Dance moves *"Thriller" move. *"Headphone" move. *"Airplane" move. *"Breakdancer" move. *"Penguin Slide" move. *"Coffee Dance" move. Nicknames Cadence also has some nicknames. They are as follows: *Mix Master *Dancing Machine *DJ K-Dance *Princess Cadence Quotes . Trivia *She was the second DJ to appear in the game, the first being DJ Maxx. *Cadence's favorite dance move is the breakdance move. *She, Dot, and PH are the only known penguins to have eyelashes. When Dot was redesigned in May 2010, she lost her eyelashes, but she regained them with her 2015 "fashion" redesign. **In the February 2013 Penguin Style catalog, however, penguins were able to buy lashes for their eyes and make-up. *When she is talking, she usually says at least one word in all capital letters (e.g.: Let's DANCE!). *The word "cadence" is a term in music describing a progression of chords; fittingly, she is a DJ. *Cadence sometimes mentions having an igloo, although she does not have a public igloo. *According to the "Secrets" section in issue #312 of The Penguin Times, Cadence is friends with Franky. This has also been proven in the Club Penguin Magazine comics "In Search Of The Perfect Puffle" and "Diva-Napped". *Cadence first appearance was in the "in-focus" section in issue #152. *In issue #351 of the Club Penguin Times, she appears in her own section called "Ask Cadence" for the upcoming Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam. *According to the Yearbook 2011-2012, she is most likely to start a scene. *She is one of the main characters in the real-life book Dancing with Cadence. *Cadence is voiced by Michelle R. Lewis in the animated shorts, but voiced by Cat Taber in the TV Specials. Michelle also sings Cadence's songs. *Cadence usually writes or talks in slang, and has an interest in taking selfies due to her "modern influence". *Franky is her inspiration. *She has many different types of music she likes, that she can't choose a favorite. Her known interests are Rock, Indie, Hip Hop, Country, Dance, Dubstep, and J-Pop (Japanese Pop). *In a Newspaper issue during the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam she explains the process of becoming famous by using a "Fame marshmallow" as an example, saying "You'll never know when the fame marshmallow will come knocking at your door." *Her new shirt appeared in the Puffle Party 2013 Gotta Have A Wingman music video but was not released until the Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam. *She is a big fan of the Muppets, specifically Miss Piggy. *She is scared of bugs. Gallery References nl:Cadence Category:Famous Penguins Category:Penguins Category:Game Day! Characters Category:Mascots